utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kettaro
Kettaro (けったろ) là một utaite có thể hát rap, ví dụ như trong bản hát lại VoiCE. Anh rất thân với Mi-chan, đến mức các fan gọi họ là Mittaro. Trong phần đặc biệt của loạt phim truyền hình Hanazakari no Kimitachi he -Remake- 2011 (Hana Kimi), hình ảnh của anh được khắc họa dưới thân phận thành viên thứ 3 của ký túc xá với cái tên Shin Minamikata. Anh hiện tham gia nhóm nhạc stiRise, đồng hành cùng Beeeeige và người chơi guitar Cige (Shige). Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên của Smiley*2G # Thành viên của RootFive (√5) # Thành viên của Leco với Alilem # Thành viên của stiRise với Beeeeige và Cige # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 2, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2010) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 6, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 7, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 2 (Phát hàng vào ngày 1 tháng 12, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 1, 2011) # Fanletter Vol.1 ~Orera kara Anatatachi he~" (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Phát hành vào ngày 25 tháng 7, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) Danh sách những bài hát lại (2008.03.28) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Rainbow Girl" -Jazzy mix- feat. Tightson, Kettaro and TQN (2008.09.16) # "SPICE!" (2009.03.15) (Không có trong Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.04) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro và Beeeeige (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. Kettaro và Beeeeige (2009.05.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige và amu (2009.06.28) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Kettaro và Seriyu (2009.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.01) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.06) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.08) # "No Logic" (2009.09.19) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.26) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Kettaro và Mi-chan (2009.10.31) # "Chaining Intention" (2009.11.23) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Knight of Nights Mashup- (2009.11.27) # "SPICE!" -retake- (2009.12.07) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver.- (2009.12.10) # "ACUTE-Reverse-" feat. Beeeeige, Kettaro, and ΦKushiΦ (2009.12.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Rap ver.) feat. Kettaro và Alilem (2010.01.29) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" (Retainer Supplanting his Lord) (2010.02.25) # "dddawn!!" (Original) feat. Kettaro và Tightson (2010.04.08) # "We are in lucency" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige và Anima (2010.04.19) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.25) # "STEP TO YOU" feat Kettaro và Hachiru (2010.05.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Kettaro và Alilem (2010.05.20) # "1925" (2012.10.23) (Dành riêng cho cộng đồng)'' # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige và Amu(2010.06.27) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro và Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.03) # "Aquarium" feat. Kettaro và Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Gourmet Race" -Rap ver.- feat. Kettaro và Alilem (2010.08.18) # "champagne gold spangle" (Original) feat. Beeeeige và Kettaro (2010.12.02) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Kettaro và Mi-chan (2010.12.08) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (Dream, Sometimes...) (2010.12.17) # "VOiCE" -Raised pitch- (2011.01.13) '''(Dành riêng cho cộng đồng) # "BadBye" (2011.02.12) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2G (2011.03.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.22) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Rolling Girl" -English rap ver.- (2011.04.03) (Dành riêng cho cộng đồng) # "Muosou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) feat. Kettaro và Rumdarjun (2011.04.11) # "code:variant" (2011.04.22) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.14) # "TONIGHT" -Band ver.- feat. Kettaro và Jegyll (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (cải biên piano bởi Marasy) (2011.08.06) # "Scissorhands" (cải biên piano bởi Marasy) (2011.08.08) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (2011.09.21) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (2011.11.06) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.08) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.08) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.01.28) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Food Festival) feat. Kettaro and Ryo-kun (2012.01.28) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Kaii-mono no Kai Ongaku-bako" (The Odd Music Box of the Oddity) (2012.03.18) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.25) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.6.20) # "Babylon" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kettaro và Alilem (2012.06.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro và Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru và MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.14) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation) (NewΩMyth (Next Generation) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kettaro và Shousei (2012.11.10) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (có PV minh họa) (2012.11.15) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.11.21) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) # "My Life, My Adventure" (Original) -marasy piano ver.- (2013.07.12) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt *"We are in lucency" với Beeeeige & Anima - Phát hành ngày 18 tháng 4, 2010 **Đĩa đơn đầu tay của nhân vật trong trò chơi MMORPG Lucent Heart Danh sách đĩa hát Xem album của Smiley*2G tại đây Xem album của RootFive (√5) tại đây |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Akahitoha |track3info = -Orchestra ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Koi Tsubaki Hime |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Polyphonic Branch |track4arranger = |track5title = Hyakunen Yakou |track5info = (Centennial Night March) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Polyphonic Branch |track5arranger = |track6title = Kaii Mono no Keon Gakubako |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (Murder Incident in the Mansion of Ancient Books) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = |track10title = Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En |track10lyricist = IsoP |track10composer = IsoP |track10arranger = |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = |track12title = Amatsukitsune |track12lyricist = |track12composer = marasy |track12arranger = |track13title = Raise de Aimashou |track13info = (See You in the Next Life) (Kettaro, Collagen Boys) |track13lyricist = WakaG |track13composer = WakaG |track13arranger = |track14title = Higurashi Moratorium |track14info = (Cicada Moratorium) |track14lyricist = Kettaro |track14composer = Kettaro |track14arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Kettaroprofile.jpg|Hình ảnh hồ sơ cá nhân trên blog RLkettaro.jpg|Một trong những tấm hình được Kettaro đăng lên Twitter Magnetkett.jpg|Ảnh đại diện của anh trong bản hát lại "magnet" với Beeeeige Minh họa bởi Kazakito Kettaro.jpg|Kettaro khi ở RootFive (√5) Yu_kettaro_mi-chan_mucchi_rumdarjun_nama_2011.06.20.jpg|Từ trái sang phải (?): YU, Kettaro, Mi-chan, Mucchi và Rumdarjun, trong namahousou vào ngày 20 tháng 6, 2011 Thông tin thêm * Anh sinh ra ở Hokkaido, Nhật Bản. * Chiều cao của anh là 1m72, nặng 52kg. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu O. * Album đơn đầu tiên của anh, Hanauta lại bao gồm những bài hát đề cao phong cách truyền thống Nhật Bản, dù anh thường hát lại những bài rock có tiết tấu nhanh, dồn dập. * Nhân vật trong các bài hát lại thuộc album Hanauta chính là Kettaro. * Bộ manga yêu thích là Slam Dunk. * Trong nhà anh yêu cái phòng vệ sinh và cái giường của mình nhất. * Anh hiện vẫn đang độc thân. * Tông màu chủ đạo là xanh lá cây. * Châm ngôn của anh là:"Hãy sống như không có ngày mai". * Cha mẹ anh ly thân khi anh còn học trung học. * Anh có một người chị gái tên là Masataku Rie. * Nhãn hiệu nước hoa ưa thích bao gồm Burberry Brit dành cho nam giới, Bvlgari Blue Notte và Miss Dior. * Anh xuất hiện trong video âm nhạc “I’ll pay back” của AIR SWELL. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * Trang web chính thức Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS